


She Keeps Me Warm

by sunflowergf



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Yukonic, exremely fluffy, is that the ship name??, just two girlfriends enjoying a night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergf/pseuds/sunflowergf
Summary: Negasonic’s growing control of her powers has had some unexpected benefits. Cooking faster has come in handy a few times. So has being able to sneeze without worrying if everything around her had been fireproofed. Her favorite, though, was being able to control her body temperature. Alternatively: in which Yukio uses her girlfriend as a human space heater.





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> this piece can also be found on my tumblr, @negasonicxyukio

Ellie couldn’t think of a better way to spend her day off. A cheesy movie on the television, a pan of popcorn warming in her hand, and her girlfriend on the bed waiting for her to bring the snacks. Outside it was dreary and bitterly cold, which just made the blanket nest they had built even more cozy.

“Hurry up! The movie’s about to start,” Yukio called from her room down the hall.

Ellie was glad most of the other x-men were out on a mission. It gave them an excuse to have a lazy day and immunity from the strict diet and training regimen. Not to say that training wasn't fun- it was just that junk food had an undeniable appeal to teenagers. Especially during movie marathons. Ellie grabbed a fistful of candy from her hidden stash, poured the popcorn in a bowl, and made her way to Yukio's dorm. "Are you ready to see the worst romance movie in the history of movies?" 

Yukio raised an eyebrow. Her smirk was offset by the fact that she was wrapped in an assortment of fluffy blankets. "I'm not the one who isn't ready," she said. "I think my pick is significantly worse. You'll see." 

"Yeah, right."

A thunderclap sounded from somewhere above them. The two had burst into laughter by the time the booming stopped. Yukio, grinning, pulled back a few blankets. Ellie put the snacks safely on end of the bed, then made herself comfortable. Yukio gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Shall we begin?"

"Bring it on."

Already a haunting opera tune was playing from the speakers. The opening of the movie was already absolutely terrible. Ellie laughed to herself. It was about a woman falling in love with a ghost, something to do with Christmas; she hadn't even finished reading the summary before she decided on it. The spooky mansion and ghost in the opening, she thought, only cemented her victory.

"Hey, El?"

“Yeah?”

"Can you do that thing again? I'm a little chilly," Yukio said.

Ellie wrapped an arm around Yukio in response. Carefully, she allowed heat to spread from her chest to her fingertips. Her girlfriend sighed happily and snuggled closer to her. Ellie leaned in to kiss Yukio’s cheek. She rested her head against Yukio’s. She could smell her perfume (flowery) and her hair was soft against Ellie’s cheek. She could feel the non-radioactive, non-explosive warmth curling around them. Her heart swelled with a mixture of joy and pride. I am the luckiest girl alive. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up, unable to suppress the smile forming on her lips, or the pounding of her heart. That happened a lot around Yukio. “I love you.” 

Yukio shifted onto her side. She was quiet for a moment; it looked like she was trying to find the right words. “I love you too. I love you so much.”   
The two froze when the lights in the room flickered and then went dark. Yukio’s window was the only light source; it was barely bright enough for the two to meet each other’s bewildered gazes. 

“Was that you?” Ellie asked. She was used to Yukio occasionally shorting out phones, not taking out the mansion’s power. 

“No. It must have been the storm.” Her words were punctuated by another peal of thunder. 

“Ugh. Great.” 

“Girls?” That was Colossus, knocking on the door. He’d been left at the mansion on ‘babysitting duty’. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, we’re fine,” they chimed in unison.

“It seems the storm has knocked out our electricity. I am going to check the breaker box. Stay out of trouble.”  
Yukio waited for him to stomp back down the hallway before she whispered, “you know what would be fun?” 

“No. Absolutely not. You are staying right here, miss human lightning rod.”

“Oh come on,” she begged. Yukio’s pout was legendary. Ellie’s resolve softened, just a little, looking into her big puppy dog eyes. But she knew better than to give in so easily. 

“No. We are staying here. Maybe we can go out driving after the storm passes, but not while it’s typhooning outside,” she said. 

“Ugh,” Yukio groaned. “Uuuuuuggggggghh.” She rolled over on top of Ellie, dragging a plush throw and a pillow with her. 

“Hey! Get off! You’re gonna crush me!” She tried to shove Yukio off. It took her several tries to get the momentum to push Yukio aside and then roll on top of her, flipping their position. She cut off Yukio’s protests by pressing her lips to hers. They were both smiling into the kiss, Yukio giggling a little breathlessly. Yukio’s hand stayed tangled in her short hair after the kiss ended. Ellie rested her cheek against her chest, sighing deeply. Content. 

And Ellie thought that maybe she needed to come up with a few new words, because none of the ones she knew could even begin to describe how she was feeling. Ecstatic? Overjoyed? On top of the world? They just didn’t cut it. Because she was here. She was loving and was loved. She was learning. She was helping other people. She was a part of something. She was laying in bed, watching dumb movies with her girlfriend, and her face hurt from smiling so much. Ellie didn’t really care if the tv got fixed anymore. The movie was positively awful, anyways. Yukio’s face, on the other hand, was the opposite of positively awful, and she would much rather be watching it right now.   
Okay, so maybe Ellie was a little cheesy herself. Whatever.


End file.
